


Monster in Me

by Salazar101



Series: Jesse McCree, Supernatural Creature Fucker for Hire [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Slasher Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Van Helsing McCree, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: Jesse McCree is in the middle of nowhere hunting a monster, a monster with glowing eyes.  However no one ever said he couldn't have some fun with it first.





	Monster in Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a delightful commission and I had fun writing it. 
> 
> Tumblr: [ohgodsalazarwhy](https://ohgodsalazarwhy.tumblr.com/)  
Twitter:[ NoviceSalazar](https://twitter.com/NoviceSalazar)

Jesse McCree had been all over the world, there wasn’t a corner he hadn’t traversed for work; from the stunning desert of the Australian Outback, all the way to the lush rainforest of Washington State. Jesse had been to massive metropolises, all the way to tiny little towns with only one stoplight and intersection. Where was his home? Nowhere, not anymore. If he’d had a home, he didn’t much remember exactly where it was. Jesse was a monster hunter, or sometimes he liked to call himself a monster wrangler. He didn’t always have to kill them.

Sometimes you just had to get them under control.

Usually he was only called when things got so bad that the law couldn’t handle it, when people were at the end of their rope. Then they called Jesse McCree and they never bothered to haggle his rates.   


Today his job was in a little town in Indiana that barely had a name. This particular monster bounced around the state; he’d show up in town and then men would disappear. No one was quite sure what it looked like or how he was getting the men, sometimes they were found killed in their own beds, sometimes in the woods, or the corn fields. Always there were signs of sex, but there weren’t signs of  _ forced _ sex. Every once in awhile a man would escape and tell a story of a white-haired man in sunglasses who had seduced and lured them somewhere secluded, yet when the sunglasses came off he had glowing orange eyes.

They said when you looked into them you had no choice but to do what he said. Jesse wasn’t sure how true that was, but he was about to find out. Apparently the monster had been spotted here, in this podunk little shithole. There had already been one death, and everyone in the bar he was sitting at was jumpy and tense. Jesse kept getting brushed off when he tried to ask people questions, but he did look a sight in his black getup. Black tattered duster, six shooter on his hip, and wide brimmed black hat hiding his eyes. If he lived in a state where a hidden-eyed monster seduced young men and then cut them up, he wouldn’t trust him either.

Jesse sipped his whiskey at the bar and kept to himself, but he was watching every person that entered and left the bar. At one point he got up to wander, if only to get the feeling back in his ass from sitting on a bar stool for hours. It was a small town and a small bar, nothing more than regulars, and no one was seducing anyone. Jesse sighed and leaned back against the wall by the bathrooms, shadows falling over him. Maybe he was too late, or perhaps the monster had sensed him and made a break for it.   


It wasn’t that Jesse was magical, that was what made him so good at the job. Monsters always had some form of magic, and could often sense magic in others. All Jesse had was a fast hand, a good gun, and some neat tools. That didn’t mean much in these little towns, all strangers were sensed and avoided in places like this; everyone in the bar was pointedly ignoring him, only glancing at him when they thought he wasn’t paying attention.

Another man entered the bar, looking like a weary corn farmer. He was wearing jeans and a low cut white shirt which showed just the hint of a massive scar that seemed to cross over his chest. A baseball cap hid his eyes as he walked to the bar and ordered a bourbon. Jesse watched him, eyes tracing his broad back that tapered to slim hips and long legs, toes brushing the floor as he sat on the stool.

The cap meant he couldn’t see what color his hair was, but Jesse straightened up a little all the same. This man didn’t act like a regular, he didn’t sit with ease on the stool, the bartender didn’t greet him by name. For all that he looked like he’d just gotten done tilling the fields or whatever the fuck these people did, he didn’t live here. Jesse finished his whiskey and sauntered over to the bar, spurs clinking to the thump of his boots.

“Another whiskey, if you would, partner,” he drawled, tipping his hat at the bartender. Jesse’s shoulder brushed the stranger’s shoulder, and he was  _ hot _ . Too hot. The man raised his head a little and Jesse saw the scars on his face, at least what wasn’t hidden by big, black sunglasses that covered his eyes, not even letting Jesse see past them from the side.

Bingo.

“Partner,” he greeted the monster, tipping his hat at him as his glass was filled with more whiskey.

“Haven’t seen you around these parts.”

The monster had a deep, gravelly voice, and paired with his obviously tight muscles and strong jaw it was no wonder so many men had wandered off with him into the blackest of nights. Jesse gave him a crooked smile, picking up his glass and taking a drink, “Well, that’d be because I ain’t from around these parts. Just visiting, just passing through.”

“No more than a wind through the field, hm?” The man swirled his bourbon in his glass as he appraised Jesse. “Sit with me, I’ll buy your drinks.”

“Now, that’s mighty kind of you.” Jesse took him up on the offer, sitting down on the stool beside him and pushing his hat back with a finger before hunching over the bar. “This your town...?”

“Jack. Jack Morrison. My parents used to own a farm out here and I’m just visiting the land.”

“I reckon they ain’t with us anymore,” said Jesse, watching “Jack Morrison” from the corner of his eye as he drank. The body of this monster looked to be older than him, perhaps in his early 50s or late 40s, but many monsters didn’t show their true age.

“No, they aren’t.” Said with no emotion, with a sort of matter-of-factness that only came from people who didn’t care or people who were years and years and years removed.   


Jesse flagged down the bartender to fill his glass again, “Well that’s awfully tragic. Anythin’ I can do to liven your night up?”

Jack appraised him again, tongue darting out to lick the edge of his glass, “Hmmm, maybe. You didn’t have any other plans tonight?” The hand not holding the glass slid over to cup Jesse’s knee and slide up his thigh. Not too far, just far enough to imply. Jesse flushed, he knew he was dealing with a monster but he wasn’t dead, and this guy’s hand was hot... he could only imagine how it’d feel wrapped around his cock.

“I reckon I got plans now,” he murmured, covering Jack’s hand with his own and sliding it a little further up his thigh.

Scarred lips curled into a small smile, and Jesse got a glimpse of straight, white teeth behind thin lips. “Finish your drink then, don’t want it to go to waste.”

Jesse smirked and licked a drop of whiskey off his lips, “That’d be a right shame.”

Jack put more weight on his thigh as he leaned over to start mouthing lazily at Jesse’s neck, and the breath that puffed out over his skin was like a fire was lit in his belly. He rumbled into his glass, letting Jack do as he pleased. Jesse could see exactly how this went, time and time again. A handsome stranger wanders into town, he has hot lips and a hotter body and guys went down under his kisses and strong hands.

Jesse wasn’t celibate, he had no requirements not to have fun while doing a job. So he tilted his head to the side and hissed as Jack’s teeth lightly scraped over his skin. “Partner, you’re gonna make it hard for me to finish this drink,” he breathed.

“Seem to be doing fine to me,” Jack rumbled against his neck.

The bartender was giving them the evil eye from the other side of the bar, and other people were staring. Jesse decided it was time to get out of dodge before the town turned on them. He downed his whiskey and licked his lips as settled in his belly like a fire. “C’mon, let’s get outta here... got a place?”

“I know a place,” Jack growled against the shell of his ear.

Jesse nodded and stood up, watching Jack throw down a wad of crumpled up bills on the bar. Just from a glance Jesse could tell there were a couple hundred dollars in that crumpled mess. He wrapped an arm around Jack’s waist, pretending to be a drunker than he actually was. He could feel the hard muscle under his palm, but even as he groped Jack’s body as they stumbled out of the bar he couldn’t feel a weapon on him. The pockets of his jeans felt empty, except for perhaps some more crumpled up bills. There wasn’t anything strapped under his shirt or hidden at the thighs of his pants.

“Handsy,” Jack grunted as Jesse grabbed his ass and squeezed.   


“Just checkin’ out the goods,” Jesse grinned. This monster was either stupid or reckless or both because Jesse’s sixshooter was hardly hidden, but Jack hadn’t even attempted to pull it off or get him to separate from it. His bullets were blessed silver, so if Jack thought the gun couldn’t harm him he was going to have a nasty surprise.   


Slowly but surely they stumbled away from town and into the grasping stalks of corn beyond. Was he about to get fucked in a corn field? Jack kept leading him, through the stalks as the moon brushed over them between the darkness of the corn. Jesse’s arousal was starting to flag as Jack kept marching him along, deeper and deeper... just when Jesse was about to shoot him just to get this over with, the corn suddenly stopped and they stood before an old, clearly abandoned, farm house.

Jack led him up the creaking porch steps and opened up the crooked screen door with a scream of rusted hinges. Maybe Jack’s parents really had lived here, once upon a time, maybe they’d even been lucky enough to die before seeing what he’d become. Jesse followed him inside, eyes adjusting to the darkness within. Jack was still wearing his sunglasses, and really, only monsters wore sunglasses indoors at night.

“Follow,” he ordered, disappearing down the hallway.

Jesse took his time doing so, pulling off his wide-brimmed hat and setting it down on a dusty old table. There was a single chair at the table, but neither looked like they’d been used in years, covered in a thick layer of dust. Jesse ran his hand through his hair and followed Jack down hall. He could see outlines where frames hung, once upon a time, but the hallway was empty now. Jack turned a corner and Jesse paused a bit before following, one hand resting on the handle of his beloved sixshooter. However, Jack was only slipping into a room.

This had better lead to a fuck; he may have lost the edge of his lust but he was still horny. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black band covered in arcane symbols which he twisted around his wrist four times like it was a bracelet. Only then did he wander in after Jack, noticing that this room actually looked lived in. There was a full bed and a dresser that wasn’t coated in dust, there even looked to be clothes in the drawers that were cracked open.

“Come here,” Jack growled, patting his thigh as he sat down.

“Now, y’seem like the kinda guy who’s used to having your orders followed,” Jesse drawled, shrugging out of his duster and letting it pool on the floor. “But, I ain’t the type to follow orders. So... I reckon you’re gonna sit pretty and let me do what I want to you.”

Jack growled and stood up, he was a big guy, but Jesse met his eye flatly, slowly pulling off his gloves and starting to unbutton his vest. Jack paused, his eyes were still hidden but he almost seemed confused by Jesse’s lack of reaction. “What?” he asked, voice rough.

“Y’heard what I said, partner,” Jesse pulled off his shirt and toe’d off his boots, but for the moment he left on the black jeans and holster. “Now lemme see what I’m workin’ with. Get naked.”

Jack curled his hands into fists, and then all at once he was ripping off the sunglasses, and even though the eyes had no power over him, even though Jesse was expecting them, he was still startled by the intensity of their color and glow. He stared, the pupil and iris were like a flat sun, the sclera a vibrant orange.    
  
“Get. Naked.” Jack ordered, Jesse could _ feel _ the tug, but it had no power over him, not with his tricks and tools.   


He smirked and shook his head, “Sit down, yer embarrassin’ yerself.”

Jack looked completely shocked as he sat back down, as if all the strength had gone out of his legs, “Who-what... are you?”

“I’m a man who’s gonna get what you promised him,” said Jesse, sauntering over and grabbing Jack by the back of the head to haul his face against his crotch, grinding against him and enjoying the little sounds he was making. He slapped off the baseball cap and tangled his fingers in thinning white hair, shoving Jack harder between his legs, cock straining against the zipper of his jeans as he ground shamelessly against Jack’s face.

Once Jesse was sure he’d made his point he shoved Jack back, staring down at him and trying to gauge what he’d do next. From the fucked-out look on his face, Jesse didn’t think he’d do much of anything. He smirked and reached down to pat his cheek, “There we go, now get naked.”

Jack hesitated only a second before he pulled his shirt up off his head. Jesse whistled and walked in close, hands sliding down over his pecs, giving them a squeeze, “Lookit th’ tits on you,” he marveled, fingers sliding down to pinch and pull at Jack’s nipples. Jack’s whole torso was covered in violent scars, and he didn’t want to think very hard about what had caused them. They were all old, regardless, and Jack didn’t seem to care so Jesse didn’t draw attention to them.

“Oh fuck!” Jack groaned and arched into his touch, thighs spreading so Jesse could step in closer.   


“Yeah? Like havin’ yer tits played with?” Well, who was Jesse to deny him? He finally unbuckled his belt and gently set the revolver down beside the bed, making quick work of his pants before shoving Jack back onto the bed in a squealing of old springs and the creak of the metal frame. They were both big guys and Jesse suspected he was larger than most of the men Jack picked up and murdered. Hopefully the bed wouldn’t choose tonight to break.

It held as he joined him, straddling Jack’s hips and letting his cock brush along his flat stomach, tight with more muscle. Jack still looked a bit dazed, like he couldn’t believe he was the one pinned against the mattress, but he also hadn’t fought it very hard. Maybe he’d always wanted someone to overpower him, maybe all this monster needed was someone with a rough enough hand to train him.

Jesse would be happy to be that someone. He leaned in to splay his fingers over each of Jack’s pecs, feeling the muscle under his palms and digging his fingers into the flesh until he left behind gentle bruises in the shape of his fingers. Little possessive marks that he trailed down to Jack’s nipples, already hard as his thumbs brushed against them.

“Oh fuck,” Jack hissed. He arched under Jesse and nearly threw him off his hips as he was physically lifted up. Effortlessly and inhumanly strong, but obviously not overly interested in using it to crush Jesse’s skull like a grape. Good to know.

“Whoa there,” Jesse drawled, “settle down before y’ pitch me onto the floor!”

Jack let his hips fall back down with squeak of old springs and Jesse took the opportunity to scoot further up his chest, hands squeezing his pecs together and making a nice little place for his cock to slide. He spat on his cock and then slowly slid it between Jack’s pecs, groaning a little at the heat that surrounded him, his own thumbs as they brushed over the top felt cool in comparison.

“Oh fuck yeah,” Jesse groaned, head hanging as he watched his own cock fuck into Jack’s pretty tits. “Hold ‘em for me,” he ordered, taking his hands away to watch Jack reach up and push them together again. That let Jesse pinch and pull at his nipples, watching the way Jack’s face scrunched up and his lips parted, glowing eyes fluttering shut.   


There was no way he was killing this monster if he could avoid it, oh no. Jesse was thinking he’d like to fuck these tits more than once in his life. He grinned down into Jack’s face, watching him closely as he rubbed his nipples to hard little nubs, until Jack was gasping and groaning, squirming over the old mattress as if he wanted to get away but arched into the touch like he wanted more.

Jesse moved his hands to his cock, pressing it tighter between his sweaty pecs so he could fuck him a little harder. His shaggy brown hair was starting to get in his eyes as sweat dripped down his forehead and had it sticking to his skin, Jesse was regretting taking the hat off as he pushed one hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes. The smooth roll of his hips were turning jerky as the slide of Jack’s hot, impossibly hot, skin gliding against his cock sent pleasure shooting through him. His balls were tightening as the heat coiled in his gut, cock drooling precum over Jack’s skin where it glistened amongst the sweat.

“Open yer pretty mouth,” Jesse ordered, hands grabbing and squeezing Jack’s tits, loving how they filled his hand and gripped his cock.

Jack scowled, it looked like he might argue but he took one look at Jesse’s face and seemed to think better of it. He parted his lips, tongue out without even being asked. Jesse laughed a little breathlessly and finally sat up, jerking his cock until the pleasure coiled tightly in his belly released. He moaned loudly, one hand falling to the headboard for support as he splashed his cum all over Jack’s face, some of it over his lips and tongue, some of it over his cheeks and eyes, sticking in his white lashes.

Jesse watched him lick his lips and swallow without even making a face, hands coming up to wipe the cum off his eyes and cheeks, lapping everything up off his fingers. “Ain’t you good,” Jesse said, sliding down Jack’s body to grind back against his cock, grinning when he jerked up and gasped. Jesse splayed his hands over Jack’s abused tits, squeezing and kneading as he ground Jack’s cock between his cheeks.   
  
“You got anythin’ to make this slick?” Jesse asked, gripping Jack’s nipples and giving them a punishingly hard pinch and tug.

“Fuck!” Jack gasped, chest arching up into the touches even as he’d braced his feet on the mattress to grind up against Jesse’s ass. He twisted to fumble through a dilapidated old bedside table and pulled out a nearly empty bottle of lube which he tossed to Jesse. He caught it with one hand, popping it open and letting the cool liquid pool in his palm. He reached behind him to grab Jack’s cock, stroking it to both spread and warm up the lube before he used it to rub around his asshole.   
  
Jesse was good at relaxing, even more so after a hard orgasm, and he was able to shove in two fingers without too much discomfort. He was more interested in getting to the good bit, and from Jack’s impatient noises he was probably on the same page. “Yeah, you been real patient,” Jesse drawled soothingly as he watched Jack’s jaw clench and his hands grip the mattress tightly, “yer about t’ get what you want.”

He pulled his fingers free and grabbed Jack’s cock again, shifting so he could slowly slid down on it. Jesse groaned, head hanging as he felt the head of Jack’s cock pop through his tight ring of muscles. Once he was sure Jack wouldn’t slip out he brought his hands to Jack’s pecs, holding himself up as he slowly, probably slower than he needed to, slid down Jack’s hard cock. Jack’s eyes were wide open, staring up at Jesse as if he couldn’t quite believe what he was looking at. Jesse gave him a smirk as he finally settled on top of him, his ass resting on Jack’s thighs.

“Mmm, mighty fine cock you got here,” Jesse drawled a little breathlessly, thighs tensing as he pulled himself up only to fall back with a sloppy slap of skin on skin. “Reckon it can handle a hard ride?”

“Shut the fuck up and do it already you cowboy piece of shit,” Jack snarled, hands coming up to grip Jesse’s hips tightly, certainly hard enough that he was going to leave behind hand-shaped bruises. Yet he didn’t try to guide Jesse’s speed, just held on tight and watched him through eyes tight with lust.

Jesse’s thighs burned sweetly as he started to fuck himself on Jack’s cock, hair falling into his face with each hard bounce, until he just gave up entirely trying to keep it out of his eyes. The bed protested loudly as they fucked, squealing and thumping with each hard bounce. Jack was almost completely silent, watching Jesse through slitted eyes, and if it weren’t for how hard his cock was as it spread open his ass with each roll of his hips, Jesse might have wondered if he was even enjoying himself.

As for him, the only thing loud enough to compete with the bed were the sounds of pleasure tumbling from his mouth. Jesse moaned and cried and gasped as Jack’s cock rubbed inside him, able to angle his hips however he wanted to send pleasure bursting through him like fireworks. His cock bounced between his legs, precum dripping onto Jack’s flat belly and trickling down his shaft. Jesse brought one hand down to stroke himself, briefly forgetting that Jack was a serial killing supernatural monster as he chased his oncoming orgasm.

He howled with pleasure, back arching as he came, spilling thickly all over Jack’s stomach and chest. Jesse squeezed around the cock inside him, watching with a grin as Jack tensed and then grunted, glowing eyes slipping shut as he came as well. Jesse could feel his hot cum dripping out of his hole as he rolled his hips lazily, milking out the last of Jack’s orgasm even as he squeezed a bit more cum out of his cock.   
  
Jesse would have liked to sit there on Jack’s cock and enjoy the feeling of a great orgasm, but reality was a pushy bitch and she came crashing down hard when Jack bucked and threw Jesse onto the floor. Jesse yelled and rolled just as a massive machete showed up out of nowhere and stabbed through the floorboards where his head had just been.

Jack was like a man possessed, lips set into a determined line as he came after Jesse with the blade, slashing and stabbing with the precision of a man who’d done it before and would do it again. Well... hopefully wouldn’t do it again, if Jesse had anything to say about it. The weirdest thing was, there wasn’t any emotion behind Jack’s eyes as he attacked. It was like this was the most boring part of his entire night, like it was a chore he had to do before he could sleep. Jesse managed to grab his belt and buckle it on, sixshooter on his hip and nothing else as he fled, buck-ass naked, from the room.   


He could still feel Jack’s cum running down the inside of his thighs, and thought this was in the top three most ridiculous monster fights he’d ever had... but he wasn’t scared, not really. They stumbled through the hallway, Jack attacking and Jesse staying just out of reach of the machete. When they got to the living room he booked it for the front door, Jack hot on his heels. Jesse dropped to his knees in the doorway and Jack snarled as he ran right into him, overbalancing and tipping over Jesse’s head to crash through the broken screen door and onto the splintery porch.  


Jesse quickly unwrapped the bindings from around his wrist, crawling over Jack’s back just as he was starting to push himself back up. His thighs tightened around Jack’s waist, trying to keep from getting bucked off, he wasn’t nearly strong enough to keep Jack from doing whatever he wanted, but he really just needed long enough to wrap the leather binding around Jack’s neck. Jack stood up just as Jesse got the binding around his neck, nearly choking him as Jesse clung to his shoulder with one hand, the other twisting and struggling to wrap the binding around his neck a second time.   
  
Jack snarled, reaching back to grab Jesse, but Jesse managed to push the leather over Jack’s face and around his neck. It was looped around twice,just tight enough that the arcane symbols flashed and activated. Jack howled in pain, jerking forward so fast that Jesse fell off him with a grunt, tailbone hitting the wood and sending pain shooting up his spine. He grabbed his gun despite the throbbing in his ass and took aim. Jack was thrashing around in the dirt at the front steps of the porch, struggling to remove the bands as they lit up like the sun itself, so bright that Jesse had to close his eyes.   
  
If it didn’t work he’d have to shoot Jack and kill him.

When the light faded and he was able to look again, Jack was laying in the dirt, the bands had become a black collar, fit perfectly around his neck. There was no latch to take it off with, and no decoration. The arcane symbols had gone dark. To the average eye it might look like a leather choker.  


Jack was gasping for breath, fingers scrambling around it but unable to rip it off or push it up. Jesse slowly holstered his gun and stood up, slowly walking closer and glancing down into Jack’s sweaty face. When those eyes opened they were a brilliant, cornflower blue, the kind of blue that people wrote songs about. Jesse whistled under his breath.

“What the fuck did you do to me?” Jack growled, voice hoarse.

“Jus’ decided a more humane method was needed,” said Jesse, crouching down beside Jack, reaching out to touch his naked chest, smeared with sweat and dirt. His skin was cooling down, the fire inside him had been snuffed out by the binding magic in the collar, but he had no doubt that if the collar was removed it would rush back up and fill him once more, hungry, starving, ravenous.

Jack reached up and grabbed his wrist, and Jesse could still feel the supernatural strength within. He grinned and stood up, helping Jack stumble to his feet, “Yer mine now, partner, always wanted a pet.”

“Fuck you!” Jack spat, fingers still scrambling around the collar as if he could find some seam and rip it off.

“Gladly.” Jesse tilted his head and gave Jack a cocky grin, enjoying the way his eyes went a little wide.  


Oh, his job just got a lot less lonely, that was for sure.


End file.
